1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related generally to power amplification, modulation, and transmission.
2. Background
Outphasing amplification techniques have been proposed for RF amplifier designs. In several aspects, however, existing outphasing techniques are deficient in satisfying complex signal amplification requirements, particularly as defined by wireless communication standards. For example, existing outphasing techniques employ an isolating and/or a combining element when combining constant envelope constituents of a desired output signal. Indeed, it is commonly the case that a power combiner is used to combine the constituent signals. This combining approach, however, typically results in a degradation of output signal power due to insertion loss and limited bandwidth, and, correspondingly, a decrease in power efficiency.
What is needed therefore are power amplification methods and systems that solve the deficiencies of existing power amplifying techniques while maximizing power efficiency and minimizing non-linear distortion. Further, power amplification methods and systems that can be implemented without the limitations of traditional power combining circuitry and techniques are needed.